I'll Be
by ilysvu
Summary: One-shot to the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain


**Don't own anything.**

Olivia twisted her wedding ring around her finger. It was their first anniversary, and Elliot wasn't there. He hasn't been there for two weeks now. A complicated case has kept him away from home, sleeping in the cribs. Working in Comp. Crimes, she has set hours. Nine to five, always. She would bring him clothes in the morning, maybe grab a quick kiss, but that was it. This case was draining the both of them.

Her cell began vibrating.

"Benson."

"_Hey, baby, I'm so sorry I can't make it tonight. I will make it up, promise."_

"El, it's fine really. I understand."

She really did understand. She, after all, was a SVU cop until they became romantically involved. Same building, different department. She still had lunch with the guys, Alex, and Casey when they were all free.

"_I love you, sweetheart."_

"Love you too, El."

Olivia finished dabbing her lipstick, and fixing her hair. Casey and Alex were taking her out tonight. They were going to a fancy restaurant with a live band. She wished Elliot would be with her, but that was out of the question. What's wrong with a nice night out with the girls anyway?

She walked down the stairs to the waiting Lexus.

"Happy Anniversary." Casey yelled out the passenger window.

"Hardly."Olivia answered with a slight frown.

"Oh, come on, cheer up. I'm sure he'll make it up to you." Alex looked in the rear-view mirror as Olivia climbed in the backseat.

"Yeah" Olivia fought back tears as she stared at Manhattan fly past her window.

They arrived at the restaurant, and sat at their table. Olivia didn't even feel well enough to eat. This was here anniversary, but yet, her husband wasn't here. It made her sick to her stomach, so she just ordered water. Olivia, Casey, and Alex chatted for the next hour. Olivia's back was to the stage, so she didn't even pay attention when the announcer announced the next performer…

"Our next guest has a surprise for the love of his life. Please put your hands together."

When his rich, velvet, voice flowed through the speakers that got her attention. Alex and Casey started giggling when Olivia whipped her head around towards the stage. She turned back at them with tears streaming down her face. She smiled, the first time all night, and mouthed 'thank you.' She turned back towards Elliot, who was singing their song. The song he sang to here at their wedding.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful__  
__Stop me and steal my breath.__  
__And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky__  
__Never revealing their depth.__  
__Tell me that we belong together,__  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love.__  
__I'll be captivated,__  
__I'll hang from your lips,__  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

His voice was truly amazing. She was memorized by him, and her eyes were shining with tears. They were streaming down her face, but she didn't try and wipe them away. Alex and Casey smiled, watching their best friend.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,__  
__I'll be love's suicide__  
__I'll be better when I'm older,__  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Elliot's eyes remained locked with hers, neither one daring to blink. Elliot de-thatched the mic from the stand, and proceeded to walk off the stage. He came towards their table, not taking his gaze off of here, not faltering his words.

_  
__And rain falls angry on the tin roof__  
__As we lie awake in my bed.__  
__You're my survival, you're my living proof.__  
__My love is alive -- not dead.__  
__Tell me that we belong together._  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love.__  
__I'll be captivated,__  
__I'll hang from your lips,__  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Once in front of her, he reached for her hand, pulling her to her feet. He held her close to him, as he continued to sing. He wiped away the tears with his thumb, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She was smiling now, with her arms wrapped around his waist, and his free hand on her back. He moved his hand up, running his fingers through her hair, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He kept singing, rubbing her back. Neither one noticing the other people in the restaurant.

Olivia took in his scent, he smelled like his cologne, the kind he always wore, the kind she loved. She closed her eyes, and just focused on the words coming out of his mouth.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.__  
__I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,__  
__I'll be love's suicide__  
__I'll be better when I'm older,__  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your...__  
__I'll be your crying shoulder,__  
__I'll be love's suicide__  
__I'll be better when I'm older,__  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life.___

_The greatest fan of your life.__  
__...greatest fan of your life._

She pulled her head back to stare into his eyes again.

"I love you, Liv. Happy Anniversary."

He gave the mic to Alex, and wrapped his arms around his wife. He leaned down, and kissed her gently.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers, but the couple didn't seem to notice. They were lost in each other's eyes.

Elliot reached into his pocket, retrieving a black velvet box. Her eyes filled again with tears as she opened it. Inside was a sterling silver heart, with a diamond stud in the middle, and engraved on the back was "I Love You, Liv."

He pulled the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, El."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

_I'll be your crying shoulder,__  
__I'll be love's suicide__  
__I'll be better when I'm older,__  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life._


End file.
